


Call Me Master

by dirksnipples



Series: I Miss The Misery [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cock Stomping, Fake Love, Hitting, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Master/Pet elements, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Physical Abuse, Stockholm Syndrome, Toxic Relationships, abusive, i Mean maybe it’s not but just in case, scott is a masochist, slight mention of puking, this is a toxic relationship, this relationship is abusive, toxic, william is just an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirksnipples/pseuds/dirksnipples
Summary: Scott knows that William doesn’t love him
Relationships: Phone Guy/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Scott Cawthon/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Scott Cawthon/William Afton |Dave Miller
Series: I Miss The Misery [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969456
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Call Me Master

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just writing the series because I’m gross. 
> 
> As always, if you ever, at all, find yourself being hurt like this, please seek help. You deserve better than anything like that. Your happiness and health is important.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> Hitting  
> Slight vomiting  
> Choking  
> Toxic behavior  
> Cock stomping  
> Spanking  
> Master/Pet elements  
> Slight BDSM elements
> 
> Not gonna lie, I’m not trying to make these long, it just happens. My goal is, at max, 800 words. Also finishing this series regardless of views or likes. However, still going to tag warnings, because people are important, and deserve to be happy and not panic or be hurt. Please, if I ever miss anything to warn, tell me. I want people to stay safe if they are thinking about even glancing at this. I don’t care if they only read half and hate it, I would rather they are still safe going in.

If there’s one thing William doesn’t do, it’s kiss Scott. He figured that maybe that would be a thing, especially since he did it before. It was only one time, but Scott still expects it. Yet, he doesn’t complain when it doesn’t happen. It’s easy to forget about. Especially when William bangs his head down on the kitchen counter. 

They had all met up at Williams house for dinner. William’s children were actually with his ex-wife at the moment. For the longest time, Scott wasn’t aware that William had kids, let alone an ex that he still frequently communicated with just for the children. Henry reassured him, simply commented that _’Will just keeps things like that to himself! He doesn’t open up much.’_ And while it was easy to understand, the fact that William opened up to Henry made him upset. They’ve been friends for so long, and that also managed to irk him. Yet, he couldn’t be mad at Henry. 

Henry wanted to celebrate Scott getting employee of the month. Scott was immediately brought back to the events that had transpired that happening. He has no doubt that he would have gotten it regardless of the situation, but Henry just seemed happy and proud. Eager to praise him for his continued loyalty and hard work. Even the ruffle to his hair from Henry makes him stutter and flush. He misses the look that William gives him, in favor of eating up Henry’s affection. He practically ignores William all together in favor of paying close attention to Mr. Emily. 

Scott didn’t really grow up in the best environment. While he was in good terms with his older sister and brother, they all rarely visited each other. They didn’t stick together much as kids regardless, but growing up had at least strengthened what they did salvage of their relationship. In this case, Henry feels like the parent that Scott wishes he had. While both men are older than him, Scott is still in his late twenties. Still willingly letting Henry spoil him whenever he can. Their ages aren’t that far apart from each other, but Scott’s willing to take the way he’s acting to his grave. 

So even when Henry leaves, going to spend the rest of his evening with his wife and kids, Scott still feels the left over peaceful atmosphere the man left behind. He’s getting up to help William clean, wincing a bit at the pain in his wrists and neck as they shift under the fabric of his button up. He’s about to turn the tap on to fill the sink with water and soap for William, who he can see inching closer. He can see the way William goes to stop him, but stops. Scott can’t help but start to look back at the man, only to have his hair forcibly grabbed, face meeting the counter. He can hear the crack that comes from his nose breaking more than before. He can hear the way William practically _seethes_ at him. 

“I give you what you want, and you immediately try to toss me aside?” He questions, pushing Scott’s face down harder into the counter, grinding the man’s face into it, smearing blood across the counter and Scott’s face. Scott gives a whine, hands going up, latching onto the counter. “What’s so great about Henry?” William asks, using one hand to grab Scott’s wrists and pin them behind his back, his other going to unlatch his belt. He immediately bound Scott’s hands behind his back, before pressing his full weight against the man below him. “Is it because he’s a family man? Is it his looks?” William asks, pulling Scott’s pants down, and squeezing the flesh of his ass cheeks. The moan that escaped Scott’s lips made William’s dick throb. 

“W-Will~” Scott moaned, pushing back into the feeling behind him. This earned a smack to his ass, making him yelp. William didn’t hesitate to dig his nails into the flesh, before stopping all together. Scott couldn’t stop himself from whimpering and looking over his shoulder. “Will?” He called breathily, panting heavily, heart pounding, dick throbbing. He let his forehead hit the counter, brown wavy hair falling against the wood, eyes closing. 

William chuckled at the sight. Letting his hand grab at Scott’s ass cheeks again, though a bit more rough than before. Another moan escaped Scott, which ended in a choke, as Will pulled him off the counter, kicking his feet out from under him, knees landing on the tiled floor roughly, a few scrapes on his knees. William grabs his hair, maneuvering him close to his hard, clothed dick. “As punishment, I’m not going to do anything. If you want my cum that badly, then get it yourself.” William simply states, crossing his arms at the man, smirk wide on his face. Scott simply shivered, fists tightening behind him. He isn’t sure how to go about this, but William didn’t seem willing to help him out any. 

Scott swallowed hard, trying to bite at the fabric around the button to unfasten the slacks. His brows easily knit together, and he couldn’t help but whimper. He was in no way experienced enough to pull this off. Just the fact that he couldn’t even please William in the first place made him more upset. He didn’t mean to look at Mr. Emily the way he did, and he didn’t mean for William to be this upset. 

He let out another whimper, tears welling in his eyes. Embarrassment filled him. He hates feeling like this…

Another lame tug at William’s pants, and a small sob escapes him. He can’t help but pull away, seizing up on himself. Being so horny, and not getting what he wants is making this situation a whole lot worse than it is. “P-Please,” Scott whines, earning a scoff from William. 

“Ah, the most favored employee has something that he can’t do? That’s not what you told me when you started.” The man began, grin growing wider. He affectionately cupped Scott’s face, pulling it up to meet his. “And to think that I had so much faith in you.”

Something inside of Scott broke a bit at those words. 

“N-No, I-“

William slapped him hard across the face. “Just shut your trap.” William sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You obviously lied. Poor Henry would be so upset to learn that such a loyal employee lied to him. He can’t handle that stuff…” William sighed again, undoing his slacks and pulling both his underwear and pants down. His cock easily bounced right into Scott’s face. Scott gave a sharp inhale, his dick twitching, and Scott’s eyelids drooped. William watched the man lick his lips, and a cackle escaped him. “Look at you~ Such a horny little thing~” he cooed, hand reaching out. He gently grazed the pads of his fingers across the cheek that he’d slapped previously, causing the man to whine and lean into the feeling. “I’ve never seen someone as disgusting as you, Scott. You’ve truly outdone yourself.” William pinched his cheek lightly, causing a small smile to grace Scott’s lips. 

“I-I love you.” Scott whispered, immediately nuzzling William’s hand when he opened his palm. 

William visibly cringed at the words, smile dropping, face contorting into disgust. “Of course you do.” He said, holding Scott’s face. He began to pull his hand away, not missing the way Scott chased it as he whined. “Now now,” Will began, booping Scott on the nose, eliciting a giggle from Scott. “You need your punishment for being such a bad boy. You’ve upset me greatly, Scott.”

“I’m sorry, Wi-“

“How about Master instead?” William quickly cut in, slapping the side of Scott’s face in a way to shut him up, rather than hurt him, and his hand rested there. 

“...I’m sorry, Master.” Scott easily said, earning an affectionate pap on the cheek. 

“Good boy~” William cooed, before roughly pinching Scott’s nose, forcing him to gasp in pain and to breathe. William didn’t give him time to do anything, before roughly shoving his cock into Scott’s mouth. Scott whimpered, causing William to gasp at the vibrations sent along his dick. William pinched the man’s bruised nose harder, causing Scott to let out a small sob. “Shut up. You’ve had worse than this, surely you can handle something so simple.” William commented, already beginning to thrust his hips forward, making Scott gag. 

Tears fell from Scott’s eyes, and he could feel his stomach churning. He could feel himself trying to gag, easily choking on William’s dick every time it went to the back of his throat. He’s never done this before, not with anyone. He has no experience, and he knows that it’s showing. The way his teeth glide across William’s cock is enough of an indicator. William huffs in both pain and pleasure, letting go of Scott’s nose, in favor of grabbing his hair. Scott gags immediately, trying desperately to breathe. He’s so overwhelmed, and his throat is burning, and he can feel the acid jumping-

Scott quickly pulls away, immediately heaving a little onto the floor. Luckily, he manages to keep at least 80 percent of his food down, but the 20% greets him like a giant roach from the floor. He’s openly sobbing, coughing, and still hunched over. William is once again, visibly grossed out, and readjusts his hold on Scott’s hair, forcing the man to look up at him. The cringe in William’s features has Scott crying more, but also longing for what would come next. William easily grabs a hold of a rag, wiping Scott’s face. “I see you’re as disgusting as usual.” He comments, tossing the rag aside. He easily drags Scott along with him to the table, sitting down in one of the chairs, forcing Scott to sit in front of him. “Let’s try that again, shall we? Obviously you’re incapable of doing something so simple without guidance.”

Scott can feel his heart ache, yet long for what else William would say. More embarrassment fills him. 

Scott whines brokenly. He manages to scoot closer to William, fists clenching from the pain in his arms. He lies his head down on William’s thigh, looking up at him with a look of sadness and longing. “I-I love yo-you..s-so much Master, I love y-you.” He cries a little. 

William hums, simply grabbing Scott’s jaw roughly, pushing his face into his still hard dick. “And I hate you so, so much, love.” William simply states back, pushing his cock back into Scott’s mouth. Scott can’t help but sob around the appendage, but immediately gets to work on what he was supposed to be doing before. He tries desperately to bob his head up and down, but continues to gag when it goes too far near the back. He tries so hard to make up for it, but sucking and licking the base. By lapping at the man’s ball sack, to suckling the sides of William’s thighs. Eventually, he manages to find those small spots that make William huff, growl, and moan. His hand is right back into Scott’s hair, tugging so roughly. Scott continues to try his best, even through his tears and pain. He can feel when William is about to cum. And he wants to watch his face, but William doesn’t give him the satisfaction. Instead, he forces himself back down Scott’s throat, using his hands to forcibly move Scott’s head up and down his cock, loving the way the man’s throat convulses. 

When William cums, a low growl accompanies it. He forces his seed down Scott’s throat, and the way Scott’s wet brown eyes widen is a sight to behold. He chuckles breathlessly, forcing Scott to stay there, until the man can’t breathe. When he finally lets go, spit and a bit of cum drip from his mouth, and he coughs and gags violently. More tears are rolling down his face, and he looks at William with want. “M-Ma-“ 

William doesn’t even let him finish speaking. He simply folds his hands together in his lap, pressing his shoe on to Scott’s bare dick. Scott cries out, lurching forward in pain, and soon after tries to scramble away. William immediately grabs him by the hair, pushing his shoe down harder on to the skin. His smirk has returned. Watching how much pain Scott is in has fueled him. He doesn’t hesitate to jack Scott off roughly with his shoe, and the gasps and small wails of pain are music to his ears. Even when Scott comes, he makes sure to shove his heel down hard, just so he can push any amount of cum out of the man’s cock. 

“What a good boy you are~” he easily coos, ruffling Scott’s hair. 

That was the first time William helped him clean up.


End file.
